1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a quick release device of a socket wrench, wherein a simple set of a press rod and a push rod is utilized to facilitate the quick release of a socket so that a locking steel ball may be controlled to be tightly pressed and released in a most convenient and laborsaving manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional socket wrench, as shown in FIG. 1, is mainly composed of a handle 10 and a socket plug 11. A locking steel ball 12 is embedded onto the socket plug 11 in order to strengthen a pressing force between the socket plug 11 and a socket (not shown) and to prevent the socket from being detached to cause the inconvenience.
When the socket wrench is being implemented, the locking steel ball 12 is fixedly embedded into the socket plug 11 so that the socket and the plug may be combined tightly. However, when the user is detaching the socket, he or she has to apply a relatively large force in order to combine the two objects together or separate the two objects from each other. Thus, the design causes the significant inconvenience, which has to be improved.
Furthermore, after the two objects are forced to combine together and separate for a long period of time, the locking steel ball 12 may be worn and the pressing force is thus decreased or even lost. Thus, the work cannot be conveniently done, and the wrench has to be replaced with a new one frequently. Consequently, the conventional wrench is not a utility product, cannot meet the economic consideration and satisfy the ideal design, and thus has to be improved.